North Bay Bridge
The Golden Gate Bridge is the doomed crossway and the setting of the opening disaster of Final Destination 5. Little is know about the bridge as of now, but it has been revealed that Sam Lawton has a premonition of the bridge collapsing, killing him, and his friends. It is currently unknown what started the Bridge to collapse, but 86 casualties have been confirmed. Premonition: Many People flee the Bus after the Bridge after it starts to collapse, but Isaac is trapped in the Bus. First, Olivia is killed first when she falls into the water below, but is then crushed by a car that had fallen off of the Bridge. The bus that had carried Sam and his workers, drops into the water below, and Isaac is killed when a rush of water enters the Bus. Next, Candace is killed when she falls off of the Bridge, and is impaled on a passing Sailboat. Sam, Molly, Peter, Dennis, and Nathan attempt to escape, but an explosion causes debri to strike Nathan in the head, killing him. The Bridge then starts to collapse from the middle, forcing everyone to find an alternative route around the bridge. The resteraints then start to snap one by one, which causes Dennis to tumble off of the bridge, but he luckily grabs a hold of the bridge. He attemps to climb up, but a truck screeches to a hault before it falls into the water, and a Tar tank falls off of the truck, and sprays Dennis with Tar, killing him. Molly makes it to the other side, but Peter and Sam have yet to make it. Peter grabs hold of a restraint from the bridge, thinking it is a way to safety. Sam makes it as well, and jumps onto the other side, but Peter decides to stay on the restraint, thinking it is safe. Just then, the restraint swings Dangerously back and forth, causing Peter to slip, and fall to his death. Sam and Molly then run across the Bridge, but the entire Front collapses. Sam and Molly go to run in the opposite direction, but the part of the Bridge collapses, causing Sam to fall. Luckily, he is able to grab onto a restraint. A truck containing metal pipes lays on top of the Bridge, with the back of the truck gone, the pipes start to slide towards Sam. Molly fears that Sam won't make it, and screams for him to hurry. Sam is halfway up, but the Pipes fall before Molly has the chance to stop it. Sam avoids then by inches, but the truck falls, pushing Molly into the Water, and missing Sam. Sam climbs to the top, and turns around to see the entire Bridge collapsing before his eyes. The restraint Peter held onto then swings towards Sam's Face, and Sam is killed. Sam wakes up from the Premonition, and stops the Bus before it can drive onto the Bridge. He attemps to get everybody off, and is sucessful. None belive him untill the Bridge collapses, just as Sam predicted. Sam and Molly embrace each other as each of the survivors look on in horror.